


Rick Can Be Sweet (Sometimes)

by mortysmithh



Series: Rick and Morty porn [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Frottage, Grandfather/Grandson - Freeform, Healthy romantic relationships, Idk if that's a tag but whatever, Incest, M/M, Makeouts, Sappy confessions, Trans Character, Trans Morty, Trans Morty Smith, Transgender Morty, established relationships - Freeform, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon on Tumblr!</p><p>"Rick and Morty do it for the first time but have to work around dysphoria"</p><p>I tried so hard to just keep it as a small drabble but I just,,,,<br/>Anyways, that's why there's such a horrible disgusting delay, sorry for keeping you waiting Anon, but here it is!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick Can Be Sweet (Sometimes)

“Hey, Mort- Morty, you sure that you’re- that you wanna do this? We- We don’t have to, take your time, i-iIII- it’s not a rush, Morty.”

Both of them are sitting on Rick’s cot in the garage, upgraded lock system in place and successfully preventing anyone from entering without Rick typing in the security code that only he and Morty know. Rick’s in his boxers and shirt, lab coat and pants crumpled in a pile on top of his and Morty’s shoes, while the younger’s in his lap, only in his t-shirt and boxers as well. They’ve been dating for a few months, and they’ve both finally decided that they’re comfortable enough with each other to go past handjobs and quick orals and have sex.

“I-I, um, I-I’m sure, Rick. K-Kee- Keep going, please?”

The only problem is that Morty’s dysphoria is incredibly awful today, but they’re both relatively aroused, if the tent in the front of Rick’s pants is anything to go by, and he can feel a wet patch on the crotch of his boxers. He would hate to ruin the mood.

But as Rick’s hands start moving lower to start tugging off Morty’s binder, he brings up his hands, small chubby ones dwarfed by the long, thin grey ones they’re covering. “Uh, R-Rick- Rick?” He gulps audibly, blushing and eyes cast downwards in embarrassment. “I-I’m- I, uh, m-my- my dysphoria- d-dysphoria’s really b-ba- bad today, I- s-sorry,” he mumbles, a tiny smile coming to his lips as he feels Rick’s hands flip palms-out to intertwine with his fingers, squeezing gently once their hands are laced together.

“Listen Morty, I- I under- I get how you feel, I swear, alright? But- but we can’t fuck with your- you can’t bind while we fuck.” He pauses, lips pursing in thought. “...did you want to top? I-It might help,” he says with a shrug.

Cheeks now burning hot and as red as they can go, Morty absentmindedly squeezes Rick’s hands back, shaking his head just barely enough for it to be seen. “N-No, it’s- i-it’s not- I-I want- I like it when you’re-” He mutters something unintelligible, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. “I-Ilikeitwhenyou’reontopofmeokay.” He looks back up to Rick, shifting slightly and squeaking as air brushes over the damp spot in the crotch of his boxers. “C-Can we just- just, uh…” He shrugs weakly, cheeks cooling off but embarrassment obvious in the way his lips tremble and he struggles to find the correct words. “...m-maybe you- y-you, uh...I-I-I’m- I’m not calling you not sweet! I-I just- maybe you could- w-we could make our first time, uh, s-special, o-o-or- I-I dunno,” he murmurs, trailing off and cheeks slowly reheating to a candy-apple red.

Rick tilts his brow, smiling gently before slipping a calloused finger up underneath Morty’s chin and kissing him, barely a feather-light brush of their lips before pulling back to peck his nose. “Morty, we- w-we can do whatever you want, I just- making you happy makes me happy,” he says, a light pink dusting across the apples of his cheeks and a sheepish little grin spread across his face. “I-In- it makes me happy in more waAAAys than one, by the way, Mort- Morty,” he adds on with an overexaggerated wink at Morty.

Morty just giggles and nods, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and leaning up to kiss Rick again, quickly deepening it and letting his hands roam, resting on Rick’s hips for a few moments before resuming their movement. Soft fingertips slip up underneath Rick’s shirt, tracing gently over the double crescent-moon scars that he’s already memorized by both touch and sight by now. He still massages them gently, humming quietly as he pulls his hands back out and breaks the kiss, panting slightly and lips and eyes shining as he tugs at the shirt. “C-Can you take- take your shirt off, now, Rick?” He smiles a bit, looking much calmer than he had five minutes ago.

“Wow M-Mort- Morty, so- you’re already so eager to- to see me naked, huh?” He smirks and kisses Morty’s complaints off of his lips before slowly slipping off his shirt, taking care not to accidentally smack his grandson in the process. “Hey, I-I- I didn’t saAAAy- say that I _mind_ your eagerness by any means.” He kisses Morty again, quick and soft, almost like a peck but much more loving before he gently pulls at the hem of Morty’s shirt. “Are you- do you feel- do you want to take yours off too? Th-The binder has to come off eventually,” he says gently but firmly.

Pressing his lips together into a purse so tight his lips go white for a few moments, he starts to shake his head before stopping himself, then nodding tentatively. “I...y-yeah, yes, okay, Rick. I-I think- I think that I’m- th-that I’m okay with- yeah.” Rick pulls his shirt up and off of his torso, and Morty’s cheek go a few shades redder as his slightly chubby stomach and bound chest are exposed. Then rough hands are slipping up under the edges of his binder, and Morty raises his arms, grateful that they haven’t gotten into anything hot and heavy enough that he’s started sweating.

A few sharp tugs and a lot of squirming later, Morty’s shirtless and slightly tender breasts are resting against the top of his stomach. Despite the looming nausea of being so exposed, he can’t help but to sigh out a grateful whimper of Rick’s name as those same hands start to gently knead at them, easing the soreness and his posture relaxing and straightening up a bit, and he thinks that dysphoria doesn’t really apply when it’s with Rick.

The realization makes him freeze, heart racing as he fidgets with his hands in his lap. Rick pauses in his gentle massaging of Morty’s breasts, tilting his brow and his grip lessening until Morty can hardly feel rough skin scraping against his own.

“Morty, yoURGH- you alright? Shit, I-I should’ve asked you for per- p-permis-” He’s cut off by a kiss from his grandson, and while it catches him by surprise, it’s certainly not unwelcome, and it’s with a soft, slightly questioning sound of amusement that he kisses Morty back. He moves his arms to wrap around Morty’s neck, tugging him closer and pressing their bare chests together. The stimulation causes Morty to jerk slightly, a soft groan leaving Rick as the movement causes their nipples to rub up against each other.

Breaking the kiss and cheeks flushing bright red once more, he stammers incoherently for several moments before groaning exasperatedly and pressing his cheek up against one of Rick’s pecs. “I...I-I’m- you’re fine, y-you- you know you don’t have to a-ask me- ask me about th-that kinda stuff, I-I promise I’ll- I’d tell you i-if I weren’t comfortable with a-anything that you to do me, Rick.” He pauses, seeming to gather his thoughts with a gentle sigh before continuing. “I-I just- I love you, a-and I really- I was kinda tentative a-at first, because- j-just ‘cause, y’know, we’re- I-I’m not- I’m a _virgin_ ,” he says with a stammery sort of laugh. “A-And I’m not exactly- e-experienced, I guess? Th-There’s only so much por- p-porn that you can watch t-to try and substitute for real-life, o-or- or, uh...wh-whatever. Anyways, I just- I-I wanted to tell you that I want this, I-I want it. I want _you_ , Rick, a-and- and I wouldn’t want to do this w-with anyone else for my first time.” He offers up a tiny little smile up at Rick, eyes misty with appreciation and admiration for the older.

Then chapped lips are pressing hard against his own and a tongue’s curling with his own, and he can taste faint traces of alcohol, but it’s mostly _Rick_ , and it’s nearly distracting enough to keep him from realizing that Rick’s crying. He pulls back with alarm in his eyes, blinking before he’s kissed again. A giggle bubbles up out of him as Rick’s arms pull him closer, tears prickling at the backs of his own eyes.

“M-MoURGH- Morty, y-you little shit, you- y-you mean so goddamn _much_ t-to- to me, I- I love you too, a-and this- cheesy as all fuck, y-you’re turning me into a fucking Morty, I swEURGH- s-swear, but- I-I love you so much, fuck, y-you’re- you’re my everything, I-I love you, Morty, a-and I’m- I swear to the god that isn’t real, I-I’m gonna make this your- y-you’re never gonna forget this night, y-you’ll- this will be your f-first and best time, I promise,” Rick says, hiccuping quietly and causing a now-crying Morty to giggle again.

Both wipe at their eyes, Rick leaning down to kiss Morty’s tears away before he shifts on the bed, gently pushing and tugging his grandson so that Morty’s straddling Rick’s hips, Rick sitting up against the wall where his bed is touching it. “Want- ever tried frot- grinding, Morty?” He sniffles a bit, eyes now absolutely burning with lust and mirroring the need that’s starting to grow in Morty’s.

Morty shakes his head, blushing at the sudden position change and leaning up to kiss Rick tentatively. “N-No, but- b-but I really wanna try it,” he says with a teasing little jerk of his hips. It’s messy and definitely not the best friction to begin with, but it’s enough to pull a startled groan out of Rick, and, dick hardening once more, he starts up a slow, steady pace, holding onto Morty’s hip with one hand and keeping the other on Morty’s face, so that he can tug him down for more kisses.

They slowly start to pick up speed, soft whimpers and pants leaving the both of them as the wet patch in Morty’s boxers grows and the tent in the front of Rick’s pants grows harder and larger. Eventually, Morty stops, beads of sweat rolling down one side of his face and tickling him as he tries to catch his breath. “Nnh, Rick, I- I-I really like that, b-but- I, uh...I-I, um.” He coughs embarrassedly and leans in to whisper in Rick’s ear, as though someone could be listening, “I-I want to feel you inside of me, Rick, please? I-I want you to _fuck_ me.”

A low growl rises up from Rick’s chest, the sound nearly feral and yet somehow still as loving as his tone had been before, perhaps even moreso as he swiftly but carefully moves Morty down along his legs just enough so that he can let his dick out of his boxers. The length bobs up proudly, and he gives it a few languid strokes as he tilts his brow at Morty. “W-Wanna take those boxers off, a-and- and lemme see the beauty underneath ‘em? Wait, actually…” He pushes Morty off of his lap, nudging him onto his back before starting a barrage of kisses and gentle nips that he attacks Morty’s neck with. He moves downwards, leaving a quite a few little red bitemarks and several bruises that he knows will stay for at least a few days before looking back up at his grandson and locking eyes with him as he clamps his teeth down onto the waistband to Morty’s boxers.

Dragging them down with his teeth, hot breath fans out over Morty’s privates and thighs from Rick’s nostrils before he tugs them off and flings them into the same corner Morty’s pants are in. He gives the shorter exactly two seconds to react to even that much stimulation before licking a stripe up Morty’s cunt.

A shrill yelp of Rick’s name leaves his lips, the sound petering off into a desperate moan as Rick decides he wants to waste no time with teasing; that was what the grinding was for. Licking out Morty like it’s the last meal he’ll ever have and very, _very_ gently nibbling on his clit every so often, it’s only a few minutes of Rick putting a too-skilled mouth to use before he feels small hands curl into his messy hair to pull him away.

Chest heaving, Morty looks down at Rick with bedroom eyes so intense that for a split second, Rick thinks that Morty’s reconsidered his offer of letting Morty top.

Then Rick’s being pulled, and Morty gets into his lap, kissing him hard and groaning at how filthy he feels at tasting his own precum mixed in with the unique taste of alcohol and Rick’s spit. Spit dribbles down, smearing in-between their smashed-together chests. Neither notices, too preoccupied with tangling their tongues with each others’ in attempts to cause each other to moan in still more pleasure.

A small hand wraps around Rick’s cock, a sharp, surprised groan into the kiss indicating his pleasure, and Morty’s hand pumps several times before he breaks the kiss and starts to scoot forwards, the head of Rick’s dick now pressing up against Morty’s absolutely soaked entrance ever so gently.

Rick looks Morty in the eye, dead serious as he asks one last time, “A-Are you _absolutely sure_ , Morty?” When he gets an eager nod in response, he nods, gripping Morty by the hips and pulling him onto his thick, throbbing length.

Sharp gasps and whimpers leave him as he’s penetrated and stretched so wonderfully, unfamiliar nerves lighting up and causing his spine to curl in absolute pleasure. When he’s fully seated on Rick’s dick, he feels so full, hardly daring to take a deep breath for fear of splitting something within himself.

Then Rick moves, bucking his hips just barely, and he cries out, arms moving to wrap around Rick’s neck as he kisses his grandpa so hard that he can feel their lips bruise (even more) almost instantly. Rick clearly couldn’t care less, starting to buck into Morty and humping him at a quick, gentle pace.

As soon as the kiss breaks, a growled-out moan of Morty’s name leaves Rick’s lips, the sound sending a shiver up the younger’s back.

Well, that, and the fact that there’s 7 inches of hard Rick dick currently thrusting in and out of his newly-penetrated cunt.

A few minutes of this sort-of-grinding, allowing Morty to adjust to the shocks of pleasure that jolt up his spine every time Rick hits a good spot in him. Then he’s moved, and the change shocks him enough that at first, he doesn’t realize how fucking _good_ this new position feels. It takes him maybe three seconds before he starts bucking his hips up and gasping out Rick’s name, stammering and unable to get anything intelligible out for a moment or two before he manages to get out ‘ _R-Rick, god!_ ’, and after that, Rick’s name is all he can say.

Rick starts thrusting harder, faster, grunting with effort and gravelly moans leaving him as he picks up the pace further. Now ramming himself into Morty at his absolute limit, both are gasping for breath, sweating as Morty writhes and repeatedly pulls himself up to kiss Rick, since Rick’s supporting himself with wiry but ridiculously strong arms, pressing his hands into the bed on either side of Morty’s head.

“G-God, _fuck_ , Rick, I-I’m- t-too- too much, I’m- I-I’m gonna- fuck! G-Ghnnn, gonna _cum oh god fuck RICK!_ ” It’s with a scream so loud that it even hurts his own ears that Morty cums, clenching down around Rick’s cock and pulling an orgasm out of the older man as well.

“M-Morty-!” That’s all he can choke out before he’s spilling into Morty, his dick throbbing hard as several thick spurts of jizz squirt up into his grandson.

Shivers wrack the shorter’s body as he feels the viscous fluid fill him, a mix of their combined mess starting to drip out of him around Rick’s slowly softening cock. He chokes out one last, hoarse ‘oh, god, R-Rick…’ before going silent, catching his breath in harsh, heavy pants that slowly ease up to his normal breathing.

Rick chuckles airily, humming and pressing a gentle kiss to Morty’s swollen lips before carefully pulling out. He ignores the disgusting feeling of cum smearing all over their lower halves, because that’s not as important as what he’s about to do now.

“I love you, Morty, s-so goddamn much. You know, y-you’re the reason I stopped saying wubbalubbadubdub; y-you make it- you make me not hurt, y-y’know? I love you, Morty. Y-You made me realize that love- i-it isn’t so stupid after all, a-at least, not with you. Ugh, you’re making m-me sound like a Morty now,” he adds on with a quiet laugh before pressing his lips gently to Morty’s. “But I do love you, n-now let’s go get cleaned up, alright?”

Morty’s eyes tear up, innocent doe-eyes glistening as an enormous, ridiculously Morty-esque, dopey grin spreads across his lips. “I-I love you so much, Rick. A-And yeah, alright, please? C-Cum- jizz feels really, uh, n-nasty,” he says with a soft giggle. “I-I wouldn’t mind putting up with it wh-when it’s with you, though.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also Morty's been on T for like long enough that it's almost impossible for him to get pregnant, and Rick's p good at minor-ish surgery so he just ended up takin out MortMort's uterus (on request, of course)  
> I'm not saying that's how the Z-465 series is gonna go, keep in mind!! It's just gay sex between fully transitioned Foxy Grandpa and pre-surgery Mortt B))  
> Tumblr's kinkykankri, leave me prompts and fic ideas/requests man!!


End file.
